Gravity Trance
by Pad777
Summary: Kat is being bugged by these letters that she keeps rejecting from the military that are asking her to enlist and so commander Yuri decides to get Yunica to help him with a new experiment. This is part 1 of a story I wrote based on the game gravity rush that involves mind control and some sexual themes. Hope you enjoy it and give me feedback if you can.
1. An Army Between Two Kats

Chapter One: An Army Between Two Kats

It was one late night around eightish in the city of aludnoir inside a sewer that belonged to a young girl named Kat who first arrived in this city with no memory of herself or her past, is now a hero among the people of aludnoir but to herself is a normal everyday citizen living in a house made out a huge sewer pipe that has managed to be livable and come to her liking. After her incident she gained a friend who is a cat named Dusty with the ability to shift gravity. Dusty has helped Kat in building a life in the troubled town of aludnoir. Kat was at home wearing her normal black top and short skirt with small, gold designs going around, and her matching black hair band over her blonde hair as she sat alone with Dusty sleeping in a basket beside her getting ready to catch some well needed rest when she heard footsteps coming from outside her house. She poked her head out to hear a familiar voice that both welcomed and concerned her. Outside the house was a good friend of hers named syd, who is a police officer for the city of aludnoir.

Syd approached Kat with a grin and commented.

Syd: Good to see you again Kat.

Kat smiled back and replied.

Kat: what are you up to at this hour?

Syd: I got this letter from the commander of the military defense force.

Kat: You mean Jellyfish?

Syd nodded in approval with a straight face. She took the letter with a puzzled look and skimmed it. Then after a minuet she crumpled it up and tossed it at syd as she sat on her bed with flustered expression, scolding at the trashed letter that layed at syd's feet.

Syd: So Whats it say.

Kat: Its just another letter from Yuri trying to talk me in to enlisting.

Syd: I don't really see why you cant just give them a chance.

Kat I don't wanna talk about it

Syd: Is it because of sea wasp?

Kat: NO! its just..,

Syd: Just what?

Kat: Me and them just have different points of view.

Syd: In what way?

Kat: its how have no care for the saftey of themselves just others.

Syd: So what are you saying?

Kat: If you dont care about your own life then how can you care for others.

Syd : I see...

Kat sighed with an upset look on her face as she put out the candle on her dresser.

Syd : So i guess ill see you later?

Kat tossed her self over in bed as if ignoring Syd's presence.

Kat: Sure

She said with a tone in her voice, rolling her eyes. Syd stood there for a moment turning around and walking away.

-

The next morning inside her private quarters on a flying military battleship was another young girl named Yunica. She was a well respected super solider who is a part of jellyfish. Yunica was just waking up as she did a small stretch and sat up. Still half asleep, Yunica got out a bed as she walked around the small, private bedroom of standing up and walking to the bathroom, almost in one motion turned on the shower, undressed, and got in. Yunica towled off and got dressed in a dark bluish suit, her hair was tied back, along with matching dark red boots and mechanical hand as she went to report for roll call

A few hours later after doing some paper work and other task, she walked to the bridge of the ship. It was late and starting to get dark. Commander Yuri was giving out daily routines when he saw Yunica.

Yuri: Sea Wasp!

Yunica came to attention of Yuri and responded .

Yunica: Yes sir!

Yuri: I have a mission Sea Wasp.

Yunica: What is it commander?

Yuri: I presume you remember your friend Kat?

Yunica: Yes sir I do.

Yuri: Well it seems that she is set on working alone without our partnership.

Yunica: With all do respect, shes not military fit and we have on need for her when we got super soldiers like me.

Yuri: That may be true, but we all know we need all the help we can get.

Yunica averted her eyes and shrugged.

Yunica: I guess.

Yuri: Well this mission will require you to "Talk" to Kat about enlisting .

Yunica: Talk?

Yuri: We have discovered a method of helping people see things our way .

Yunica: Wait how?

Yuri: It involves creating a mental state that allows the user to become more...open to suggestions

Yunica: And just how is one to do so?

Yuri: I will answer no further questions until your mission is completed now go on Sea Wasp and get some rest.

Yunica sighed

Yunica: Right away sir.

Yunica Walked into the lower deck and headed in to her quarters to get ready for tomorrow.

End of Chapter 1

Notes: it was a bit short and will be making many other chapters.I hope to earn some feed back and thanks to all you loyal readers.


	2. Stung By A Wasp

Chapter 2:Stung By A Wasp

Kat was waking up a bit late but that was nothing new for her. She did her routine of showering, getting dressed, and eating afterwards. She then realized, its quiet...no crime or nevi or any of that. It was going to be a slow day for Kat. She later found a bench to rest at after walking for a good ten minuets, she gave a sigh of relief and gave a smirk at the sight of dusty laying at her feet.

Kat: Today! We relax.

-

Yunica found herself staring at a furnished sewer pipe with no one inside. She was clueless where to find the shifter, so she was gonna need some help. A few moments later Yunica walked up to a building which was also one of the last place she would think to find herself. Yunica stood staring at the sign that read  
"Pandora's Fortunes"  
"Let Pandora open the box to your soul!"

She then walked in the door to find Aki the fortune teller and her puppet Pandora

Aki: Good evening young solider how may I help you the seek the shifter?

Yunica gave Aki a surprised look as she was not expecting her to know what she wanted without her saying a word.

Yunica: Uh yes

Aki: Please come sit

Yunica sat with her legs crossed on the floor across from Aki

Yunica: Can you help me?

Aki: Yes, I can.

Aki handed Yunica an envelope

Pandora: This will guide you to what you seek young one

Yunica was a little uncomfortable with the puppet but was glad to get some help.

Yunica: So...thanks

Aki: Whats that Pandora?...hm

Yunica stared in silence awkwardly waiting for her to reply.

Aki: Pandora just reminded me.

Yunica: About what?

Aki: Your bill is inside the envelope

Yunica: uh thanks again

Aki: Come back soon

Yunica walked out without another word. Outside she was trying to figure out if it was Aki or the puppet talking but thats not what mattered. Yunica opened the envelope and unfoled a letter with clues that read

1. The home of what you seek  
2. Messenger of the shifter  
3. A place surrounding water

Yunica crumpled the paper and tosssed it behind her. she did'nt have time for games.

Yunica: The home of what you seek? that makes no sense.

She had a sudden realization as she turned around and picked up the paper. it was obvious, The home of what you seek is Kats home. She felt a little stupid for not figuring that out right away. Uncrumpling the paper and folding it in her pocket, she hurried to catch Kat. After running through the streets and knocking over a stranger in the process. She arrived at Kats sewer pipe. Yunica searched high and low around but found no sign of Kat. She was doubting Aki's powers for the second time when she saw an officer with white hair walking by her. He looked familiar but could not figure him out. She found herself staring at the list noticing the second clue mentioned the shifters messenger. She was more than sure that was the man she saw Yuri giving letters to the other day. Yunica hurried to catch the man as he turned the corner and up the stairs.

Yunica saw no sign of the white haired officer but turned around to find herself back at the fortune tellers. She must have been to busy chasing the officer that she lost track where she was going. She lost the officer and so she had nothing to do but check the last clue that read a place surrounding water. This one left her stumped, Aki had been right so far and Yunica had no right to doubt her after being right twice. She decided to search the area and sure enough in the distance by the fountain was a blonde girl sitting aside a black cat. She had finally found the shifter after three hours of searching.

Yunica: Hey! Shifter!

Kat spun her head around to see with a disappointed stare was Sea Wasp coming in her direction. She then gave the same look as Dusty hunched his back and hissed at the approaching super solider.

Kat: What is it Yunica?

Yunica never really liked people knowing her real name let alone having the shifter call her it. Kat gave her a clever smile as Yunica frowned in disapproval.

Yunica: just let me cut to the chase, I was sent to personally ask you to come to join us, and no matter how much I hate to say this, the military needs all the help we can get and would like you to enlist.

Kat: You can't take no for an answer can you?

Yunica: Just think about it and get back to me on it ok?

Kat turned and walked off giving Yunica the cold shoulder. Yunica was afraid to find out what the commander would say when he finds out she failed, she tried not to think about it as she was determined to complete her mission.

-

It was later at night time and Kat was getting ready to shower and go off to bed like usual. She was going through her dresser looking for her miss placed scarf. Something had caught Dusty's attention and sent him running outside to search while Kat was unaware of her surroundings As she was busy trying to find the still missing scarf. A noise came from out side that sounded like someone scraping metal on rocks that got Kat's attention.

Kat: Hello? Dusty?

She then saw a shadow by the boxes beside the house. She checked around and saw nothing. Kat walked inside her house scanning the area.

Kat: Dusty?

Yunica: Hello there Kat.

From behind came Yunica surprising Kat and catching her\off guard knocking her on to her rear.

Kat: Ahh!

Yunica: Did I startle the little kitty?

Kat: Wh-why are you in here

Yunica: No reason just thought id drop in to say hi.

Yunica leaned against the entrance of the pipe house casually fixing her gloves

Kat: Wheres Dusty?

Yunica: I wouldn't know.

Kat got furious and stood up to attack Yunica. Yunica was waiting for her to slip up and just like that Yunica pulled her wrist up and sprayed Kats face with a mist from her glove. Kat stopped in her tracks, suprised as she looked around with a blurred vision.

Kat: What...is this?

Yunica: Shhh sleep little kitten.

Kat slowly dropped to the ground and fell asleep with little resistance.

Yunica: Not so tough now are ya.

Yunica watched with satisfaction as she claimed her prize.  
She then thought about the words Yuri said earlier.

Yunica: More open to suggestions.

It gave Yunica a troubled feeling but she simply shook it off and continued the mission as she threw the sleeping Kat over her shoulder and made her way back to the ship.


End file.
